Super Robot Wars U Picture Dramas
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: A side project consisting of one-shots involving the characters used in my main project, SUPER ROBOT WARS U. Accepts reader requests - please see rules in 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome, ladies and germs, to __**SUPER ROBOT WARS U (Picture-less) PICTURE DRAMAS**__! This is a little side project of mine__that will allow me to have the characters interact in numerous ways. They will be funny, serious or some of both. But it is an opportunity for me to have characters that never interacted do so, or just put them in scenarios that would otherwise just fill up space. Some of these may end up becoming canon. _

_But the big deal is that YOU, my fine readers, will be able to come up with the basic ideas for scenes! Are there certain characters you want to have interact? Do you want a particular voice actor to talk to him/herself? If so, check out the bottom of the chapter for the rules._

_For my first I decided to try a whirl at something short...a scene on one of NERV's elevators, even though it's not THE elevator scene. I also wanted to go slightly more in-depth with Rei's appetite for a certain fruit..._

* * *

**Chapter 15.44 (Japan) - Tangerine**

The elevator door opened, and much to Asuka's displeasure, she saw Rei, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00, standing there, taking a small bite of a tangerine. Ever since the day the Fifth Angel attacked, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 was never without one of the small orange fruits.

_What is it with the favorite and tangerines all of a sudden?_ Asuka said to herself as she stepped onto the elevator and stood in the back corner, leaning against the wall and staring at the opposite one. Meanwhile, she could hear Rei chewing, though just barely.

Asuka did her best to ignore the sound, yet the surrounding silence only seemed to magnify its volume. She tried everything to drown this other unassuming sound out - humming songs, sniffling, tapping her foot on the floor, nothing seemed to work.

Ironically, Rei was the one to shatter the awkwardness of the moment, as she took off a piece of the fruit and held it out to Asuka.

"Get that away from me!" Asuka snapped, slapping the piece out of Rei's hand. "I hate tangerines."

Rei looked down at the now-dirty piece of fruit.

"Geez, what is it with you, you stupid doll?!" Asuka yelled. "Every day now I see you eating one of those things! Heck, I don't see you eating anything else nowadays!"

Rei said nothing, but took another bite of the tangerine. Instantly, those good feelings she felt before returned, and her troubled mind was at ease once more.

"Say something!" Asuka yelled.

"There's a new student in the upper class," Unit 00's pilot finally said.

Asuka was half expecting Rei to say something cryptic about the Evangelions or something, but this sounded remotely normal, which in itself was unnerving to Unit 02's pilot.

"...Yeah, so?"

"He's nice," Rei replied.

"Nice?!" Asuka spat, "Who would be nice to a doll like you?!"

"But I'm not a..."

"You know what? Stop talking to me! Dolls are supposed to be silent, anyway!"

The elevator door opened and Asuka stormed out, glad to be away from that girl she disliked so much. She didn't even see Gendo Ikari walking by her and stepping on to the elevator himself.

"Hello, Rei."

"H-hello, Commander."

Gendo quickly took notice of the food in Rei's hand, but for entirely different reasons.

"I never knew you liked tangerines," he said, barely raising his voice in interest. "When did you start to like them?"

"A few days ago," Rei replied frankly; "A new student came to Ashford, and I was chosen to bring him his welcome basket."

Gendo leered at her a little. "Go on."

"He gave me one from the basket and showed me how to peel it."

"...I see."

Rei sensed Gendo's displeasure, but felt powerless to do anything. But as soon as she took another bite of the fruit, her worry melted away again. Silence between them followed, with only the sounds of Rei's chewing and the whirring of the elevator's mechanisms filling the air. After swallowing her last bite, she turned to her superior, hoping to ask him something.

"Commander..."

Before she could even ask her question, the elevator opened again.

"This is my floor," Shinji's father said coldly. With that, Gendo got off the elevator as well, leaving Rei alone again. She wondered why the commander seemed so annoyed about her meeting other people...if he didn't want that to happen, why did he not simply keep her here at NERV headquarters?

Rei looked at her hand and saw that her tangerine was all finished, except for the slice lying on the ground. Something deep within the girl compelled her to pick up the tangerine slice, wipe the flecks of dirt off onto her uniform and pop it into her mouth. One thing was for sure – she wanted to see that new student again and find out his name...

* * *

_And that's it for the first of them. Now, as I stated before, here are the rules for requesting specific scenes or character interactions:  
_

**__****_1. All requests must be done by PM. If you're going to write a review, don't just write one so you can make a request.  
_**

**__****_2. In your request, state the characters you want me to use, when the interaction takes place, where it takes place, the general tone of the event (funny, serious, etc.) and a short description (probably no more than 50 to 60 words) of what you want to take place. Please read SUPER ROBOT WARS U (which is hosted on this very site) before making a request._  
**

**_3. Your event/interaction must take place at a point in the story that has already occurred._**

**_4. The characters you want to have interact must have been able to interact (i.e. on same battleship, same locale, etc.), so events that place during route splits can only include characters from series involved in said route split. I will NOT use your OCs. PERIOD.  
_**

**_5. Try to keep the number of characters in your scenario to no more than four or five, but I might do requests that have six or more if I really like them._**

_So, get those idea juices flowing, because I'm itching for scenes!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_This request came from balkj06, and something I'm surprised that I managed to pull off. I hope it's the tone you wanted._

* * *

**Chapter 0.72 - Lelouch & Gekiganger**

"Ah...another day, another fat wad of cash!" Rivalz quipped as he and Lelouch got off of his motorcycle in one of Ashford's many lots. "Though you gotta admit, that last guy you played was an unusually good sport. What was his name again?"

"Gilbert, I believe. I forgot his last name, though. I think it started with a Z."

"Yeah...oh, speaking of money, the club budget meeting is tomorrow...and with Milly away, that means you're gonna be overseeing it."

Lelouch sighed. He wasn't terribly keen on going to this meeting - it meant that the president of the manga club was going to be there. Tomorrow was the day where the president of each club (besides some of the mainstays like the sports teams) had to give a short presentation on why their club needed more funding for next semester. The president of the manga club always had some sort of hare-brained idea that never worked on securing more than the minimum amount for them, and always left Lelouch with a headache.

"Yeah. I wonder what SHE's got cooked up this year."

"I doubt it'll be able to top last year's 'presentation'."

The two started to walk toward the dorm rooms, when suddenly the girl they had been discussing came running up to them - Tara Zifell.

"Hey, Vice-Prez!"

"Oh...it's you. The budget meeting is tomorrow. I hope you have your presentation ready."

"Listen, the club wants you to observe our meeting today," Tara said in a uncharacteristically calm manner. "Maybe if you see what we're all about, you and the Prez will give us more funding. I really can't really do the club justice in a five minute presentation."

"I have other things to do," Lelouch said, walking away. Tara grabbed his arm and held him back. Lelouch was hardly the fittest person, so even the girl could easily keep him there.

"C'mon, pleeeeeease!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar, chocolate sauce and a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, you'd make Nunnally so sad if you didn't come!"

Lelouch stopped. It was a poorly kept secret that you could manipulate him into doing what you wanted by the mere mention of his little sister.

"All right, I guess I'll sit in on it," the Britannian student replied.

"You're not serious, are you, Lelouch?!" Rivalz exclaimed. "All the manga club does is sit around and either watch old Eleven cartoons or argue about comics made by Elevens!"

"You only think that because you've never sat in on a meeting!" Tara retorted. "We do way more than that! And we'd do even more if we had the funding!"

"She's got a point," Lelouch replied. "So, where and when will the meeting be?"

"You're awesome, Vice-Prez!" Tara cheered when she realized that Lelouch had actually accepted her offer. "We meet in the media room, at four-thirty! I'll see you there!"

With that, she hurried off to make some preparations for Lelouch's visit.

"I can't believe you're going," Rivalz said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't exactly have anything better to do," the student council vice president replied. "Why don't you come along?"

"I'll pass," his friend replied; "I've got a paper to finish anyway."

* * *

"Remind me again of why we're doing this?" Sayaka Yumi grumbled as she and Koji Kabuto worked on setting up the projector for the manga club meeting, where they would be showing episodes of old Japanese cartoons. "My father wanted us back at the lab an hour ago."

"Because...Tara's our friend, that's why!" Koji replied as he moved one of the speakers across the stage. "Besides, I heard the student council vice president is going to be sitting in on the meeting today! If he's sufficiently impressed with what we do, the manga club will get more funding!"

"I still say this club shouldn't even exist," Sayaka said. "It's nothing more than an excuse for Britannians to say that they 'understand our culture' without actually truly understanding it. It's hypocrisy, plain and simple."

"Except Tara is half-Japanese, and was raised here in Japan, remember?" Koji quipped.

Sayak sighed. "Even so..."

Suddenly, the various members of the club began to trickle in, which caused them both to hurry along with their preparations.

The club's membership was disproportionately male, but there were also a number of girls in the club as well. As the appointed hour drew close, close to three dozen people had found their way into the room, chatting as they sat down. Soon, Tara appeared at the door, and with Lelouch in tow, just as he promised.

She opened the door, and immediately the entire room went silent as all the male members' lonely eyes gazed at what they perceived as their goddess as she stepped in front of the projector screen.

"Hello, everyone!" Tara began. "Today, we have a surprise special guest sitting in on our meeting today. I ran into him early this afternoon and he agreed to come and see what we're all about! Let's all give a warm konichiwa to the vice president of the Ashford Student Council, Lelouch Lamperouge!"

That was Lelouch's cue. He entered the room and looked around. There were snacks piled on the table across the room, and the chairs were filled with the various social detritus of the school - otakus, nerds, etc. - all clapping and applauding. Some of the females were gazing at him lustfully, which was quite unnerving.

But their attention was soon directed back at Tara, who began to go through the announcements regarding club affairs. It was the usual sort of nonsense.

Then the lights went down and the chosen film for the day began to play.

It was an episode of _Gekiganger 3_, a particularly old show, one that predated the Britannian occupation by at least ten years. He had seen bits and pieces of it on television in Saturday mornings, but it was a heavily edited and censored work, a mere shadow of its original form, and nothing but drivel.

And even in its uncut, uncensored form, the dialogue was still incredibly cheesy.

_"Vile Kyo'akk! We shall not allow you to pillage our towns any longer!"_

_"Scumlings! Know your place! GREAT CATCHER!"_

"Oh man, I LOVE this episode!" Tara said excitedly as she watched. "Definitely my favorite from Season 4!"

Then, a scene came up with the Gekiganger team meeting with what appeared to be some sort of rebel leader. He wore a mask and a cape to hide his true identity.

_"Greetings to you, warriors from Earth. I am Nil. Thank you for your assistance before."_

_"Ha! We have plenty of experience fighting the Kyo'akk!"_

_"Then please, hear of this world's plight - for as long as anyone can remember, we Rusalkians have been oppressed by the Kyo'akk Empire. My ambition is to drive those accursed Kyo'akk off Rusalka so that every Rusalkian can live freely and peacefully..."_

The whole room rose into an uproarious cheer at the end of Nil's speech, except for Sayaka and Lelouch.

"Can you seriously believe this crap, Vice Prez?" Sayaka whispered. "I don't know how anyone except little kids could enjoy this."

But Lelouch continued watching, now with somewhat more interest. The character of Nil intrigued him. The way he motivated his men, and even the protagonists, to fight was unusual - if he wasn't quite so hammy in his speeches, he would make a great ruler.

The scene soon turned into a desperate battle between the Rusalkians and the Kyo'akk, with Gekiganger helping the Rusalkians out. Unlike the censored version, this showed the battle as full brutality as the times allowed - blood spewed, corpses were displayed bent in unnatural ways from explosions, and all other realities of war. The reactions from the crowd ranged from cries of sadness to screams of rage, as if they were genuinely moved by what was happening.

But in the end, Gekiganger prevailed, using its Gekigan Flare to destroy the Kyo'akk base, again to uproarious applause.

_Well, the Elevens certainly are no strangers to the horrors of war, _the Britannian thought, feeling a tad squeamish from all of the gore.

But then came the surprise twist, when Nil removed his mask.

_"Yes, Rusalkians...I am not one of you. I am of Kyo'akk, the very people who oppressed you. But I could not stand the injustice my planet's military had wrought upon yours, and so, I became their enemy."_

At first, the Rusalkians looked ready to attack and slay Nil, but then a young Rusalkian child intervened, much to Lelouch's surprise.

"No! Don't hurt Nil! He freed us! He's a hero!"

At this, the Rusalkians relented, and after numerous goodbyes, the episode came to an end, leaving Lelouch deep in thought about what had happened.

"So, Vice Prez," Tara said eagerly after returning on stage. "What do you think of the REAL _Gekiganger 3_, as opposed to the stuff they broadcast on Britannian television?"

"Well, I can't say it's much better," the young man said bluntly. "The dialogue is cheesy, the plot is rather predictable, the animation is mediocre, and the protagonists are nothing more than archetypes."

The crowd gasped.

"However...it does have its strong points. The characters made many good speeches that did not feel preachy at all, and the writers clearly believed in the values the show espouses. I certainly hope this episode was an example of the rule, rather than the exception. If so, I'd be willing to call myself a fan. And even if it isn't, it's certainly fun to watch, and furthermore..."

Sayaka couldn't believe it. Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the most intelligent people in the Academy, was singing the praises of a cheesy old show from ten years ago. He wondered if all the junk food had gummed up his brain...

* * *

_That's it for this one. Keep 'em coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's an extended version of the flashback from Interlude 7! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 0.08 - What My Father Kept In A Tube**

The battle was finally over. Lordgenome, the dread Spiral King, had fallen. The city of Teppelin which he ruled was free of enemies, and the colossus that Simon had fought and defeated now stood in ruin, the countless towers that made up the city lay in ruins.

But Nia, as she watched the sun rise in the first moments after the battle, remembered something. Even amidst the shattered ruins, the Spiral King's daughter knew exactly where to look.

"Nia, where are you taking us?" Simon exclaimed as he was pulled along by the excited girl, stumbling through the ruins. A few of his trusted allies were along just in case: Yoko, Leeron and his copilot Rossiu. Nestled in Yoko's breasts was Simon's pet pigmole, Boota.

"C'mon, Simon, we're almost there!" Nia said excitedly.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," Rossiu said, already near the point of exhaustion at trying to keep up.

* * *

Nia finally skidded to a stop in front of a pair of metal sliding doors, which were the only entrance to a small chamber that was somehow separated from the rest of the structure.

"Here we are!" she chirped. She happily pressed her hand against the security scanner, but there was no response. It simply had no power. However, there was a small crack between the two doors, just enough for someone to slip their fingers through.

"Oh, pooh," the princess sighed. "Guess I'll have to open it the other way."

Nia gripped the inner part of the door and began to pull...only for it to bend out of shape. To anyone who didn't know Nia, they would be shocked to see this feat...but as the Spiral King's daughter, she had inherited her father's immense physical strength.

"Oops...guess I pulled too hard."

"Works for me," Leeron said as he stepped inside, followed by the others. Inside was what remained of some sort of laboratory, though the fall of Teppelin had destroyed just about everything.

Everything except the most significant object in the room: a huge tube filled with what appeared to be some sort of green liquid that glowed like radioactive slime. Floating in the liquid was something that none of Nia's friends were expecting - a sleeping boy with black neck-length hair, probably a year or two younger than Simon. The boy was completely naked, but half-curled in a sort of fetal position.

"What the heck was Lordgenome doing with a kid in a tube?" Yoko wondered.

"He's kinda cute," Leeron said.

"I don't know why my father kept him here, but he must be terribly lonely," Nia said, pouting a bit before turning to her dear Simon. "Please, can you free him, Simon? I know you can!"

The digger smiled and nodded, then approached the tube. He looked around for a minute or two, then spotted a spiral-shaped indentation in the device.

"Looks like my Core Drill can fit here," he said, whipping out the tiny drill bit that he used to activate Gurren Lagann AND finish off Lordgenome. "Okay, here I go!"

He jammed the drill-shaped key into the indentation and twisted it. This caused images to project on the tube - but they weren't spiral-based at all. Instead, it was an arrangement of circles and lines that vaguely resembled a tree, along with a script that not even Nia could read. Once the images faded, the tube retracted, revealing that the liquid the boy was suspended in was not a liquid at all, but a gas that quickly dispersed on contact with the air. The boy's feet slowly touched the ground, but he was leaning forward too much and he began to fall.

"Whoa, careful," Yoko exclaimed, trying to catch him. "I got him...whoa!"

The buxom redhead caught the boy, but fell backward as a result. Everyone stared when when they saw that the now freed boy's forehead was buried in Yoko's cleavage, while Boota had been forced out of its favorite spot.

"Mmm...cozy..." the boy murmured, smiling a little as his eyes began to open, only to close again. Yoko gently rolled the boy off of her, then got back to her feet, blushing beet red all the while. Nia spotted some ragged but wearable lab coats sticking out of a ruined cabinet and retrieved it for the naked child

"Man, and I thought Simon was a heavy sleeper," Rossiu quipped. Boota, infuriated at being kicked out of his favorite spot, scuttled up to the boy, opened its surprisingly wide pigmole jaws, and bit down on his target's nose. Immediately, the kid's eyes shot open, revealing his blue and green eyes, and he let out a cry of pain, clutching his nose as Boota skittered away and joyfully reclaimed his favorite spot.

"Oh no, are you all right?" Nia said, concerned deeply for the newly awakened boy's welfare as she draped the lab coat over him.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" the boy asked, looking around at the people who had woken him up and releasing his nose, which was still somewhat red.

"I'm Nia, and these are my friends Simon, Yoko, Boota, Leeron and Rossiu. Simon freed you. What's your name?"

"My name? Um...uh..."

"Ho boy, another amnesiac," Leeron said, putting his hand on the side of his head. "Guess Lordgenome must have done something to the poor kid."

"J-J-Janus. My name's Janus."

"Whoa, kid's recovering pretty quick!" Leeron then said happily. "Can you remember anything else?"

Janus shook his head. He didn't know where these people came from, but something in his gut told him they could be trusted.

"Let's take him back to camp," Yoko suggested. "We'll figure out what to do with him later." As if to provide an answer, Janus' and Simon's stomachs growled in unison.

"How about we get some eats first? We haven't eaten since last night, and I'm starving!" Simon said, groaning a bit and rubbing his belly. Janus grinned, excited at the chance to eat again...

None of them noticed that Simon's Core Drill was reacting to the boy's presence...

* * *

_That's it. I'm always open for suggestions, so please let me know what you want to see!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_There are some things that just are - fish swim, birds fly, and Norio Wakamoto does awesome voice acting._

* * *

**Chapter 39.7 - Father-In-Law's Epic Voice?**

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIAAAA!"

Charles zi Britannia finished delivering another one of his grand, televised speeches from the balcony of the royal palace in Pendragon. While his appearances in public were becoming fewer and farther between, he never failed to get the crowd roaring with genuine applause. Without another word, the ruler of Britannia walked off the stage.

Nearby, two Knights of the Round waited for him by the door leading from the palace balcony - Suzaku Kururugi and Tahra Zifell, the Knights of Seven and Eleven respectfully. They opened the door and allowed Charles inside before closing it behind him.

"Another brilliant speech, Your Majesty!" Suzaku said proudly and respectfully. "You really know how to give one!"

"It is an art, dear Knight," Charles replied in his usual manner. "One that all kings must learn and hone through many years of practice."

"I dunno...I think your voice has a lot to do with it," Tahra chimed in. "There's something about it...it just makes everything more awesome!"

"I think that's stretching it just a bit, Zifell..." Suzaku said, a little embarrassed at his fellow Knight's words.

"I'm serious!" Tahra said emphatically. "You could read the names of dishes off of a restaurant menu and make everyone want to try them! You could even make a motorcycle sound more awesome!"

Charles was both amused and baffled by the female Knight's statement. He had never really taken his voice into consideration as to just how much he was capable of rallying the people behind him. It just came naturally to him - the same as breathing. But the monarch's confusion only increased when he watched Clovis' fiance dig through reams of papers on a nearby table, and pulled what appeared to be a take-out menu for a local restaurant.

"Here, Your Majesty. Pick an item you like and just recite the description."

Charles picked an item at random and began to read out loud.

"Charles Street Special...a juicy, MOUTHwatering GRILLED chicken breast topped with ROASTED red peppers, FRESH mozzarella cheese and a FINE BASIL PESTO on scrumptious FOCCACIA BREAD!"

As if in applause, Suzaku's stomach growled.

"Weird..." Suzaku said, puzzled. "I really could go for one of those right now, all of a sudden. It sounds really delicious!"

Charles' nose wrinkled dismissively.

"Ridiculous. It is not the voice alone that makes a speech, it is how one delivers it! You think that if I were to make the noises made by a motorcycle, I would sound 'awesome'?"

"Yep," Tahra replied, smiling genuinely.

"Very well...but only because you will be part of my family in a few weeks!"

To Suzaku's complete bewilderment, the monarch began to mimic the noises of a motorcycle engine, not noticing that Tahra had surreptitiously switched on a recording device in her coat pocket. After a minute or two of it, Charles stopped.

"There! Are you satisfied?"

"You know, you're right," Tahra said thoughtfully. "It DOES have more to do with the delivery than anything else."

"Good," Charles said. "Now off with you! I have important matters to attend to!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the two uttered simultaneously as they saluted. "All hail Britannia!" With that, they left the room. After reaching the stairwell, Tahra suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny, Tahra?" Suzaku asked. "You made the Emperor look like an idiot! If you weren't his pet, he'd have thrown you in prison!"

"I-I'm sorry, Suzaku...it's just that...he-he...I bet Clovis a hundred pounds that I could get...tee-hee...His Majesty to make motorcycle noises...and I did! I even...ha-ha-ha...recorded it for proof!"

"I had a feeling you'd abuse the fact that Charles cares so much about you," Suzaku said "But this is...this is..."

Suzaku thought back on what had just transpired, and he too started to chuckle...


End file.
